Milking it
by hashtagwhynot
Summary: simple karmy one-shot, more to follow, reason for M rating
1. Milk

Amy listened as she heard footsteps patter up the stairs a few feet from her bedroom door. It was pretty early in the morning.

Within moments Karma stood in the door frame and gave a smile. Her smile quickly made Amy realize the heavy want she had for Karma's lips. Karma took a few steps forward and pulled down at the hem of her shirt.

"So I was thinking maybe we do a real activity today? You know, not sit in bed and just watch tv."

Karma's voice took any amount of tired out of Amy.

"But we are _soooo_ good at watching tv."

Amy motioned for Karma to join her in bed.

"We could do so many different things, come on, I'll even let you pick," Karma stated as she pulled herself under the covers. Amy looked from her face back down to her own hands. it wasn't long before she returned her eyes back to Karma's face though, just so she could allow her peripherals to look at her soft lips.

"Karm, we are already here, no movement required you see?"

"But, but," she pouted, knowing that Amy could never possibly say no to her, knowing that the conversation would end with them doing whatever she wanted too. Amy sat up and looked around the room, then simply back into her eyes.

"If I give in, it'll…I'll…we'll…never do what I want to do."

"Oh, you goof, like we are even discussing this, let's go out to lunch or something."

Amy jabbed her in the rib, and she responded with a short gasp, then a giggle. The noises filled Amy with the satisfaction. Amy went to get out of bed, but was pulled back down. Amy found herself underneath Karma within moments, who was smiling on top of her. Amy was sort of puzzled, but that didn't stop her from checking out all the fine lines of Karma's jawbone, of her cheeks, and of her collar bone.

"Actually, I've had a change of heart, let's do what you want to do."

"Ive never heard you say that before haha," Amy laughs at the thought openly.

It only takes a second for Karma's lips to connect with Amy's. Shocked, and throughly stunned, Amy kisses back, letting her hand cradle the back of Karma's neck.

Karma swiftly puts her one hand on Amy's left shoulder, pinning her down, as if to say, _I'm in control_.

Amy looses herself at this notion. Karma in control. In the last few weeks, she had suspected that Karma knew what she felt towards her, but Amy couldn't believe she was acting on them.

Amy must have looked stunned because Karma quickly spoke.

"Aims, ya okay? too much?"

Amy could only manage to cough out a soft "yeah."

Karma leaned down onto Amy's lips again, gently leading her left hand across her stomach, lifting up the fabric resting there. Amy pushed her hands onto Karma's hips in response. Karma reached to pull Amy's shirt up and over her head, and Amy leaned up compliantly. When she rested back down, their lips met once again, and suddenly everything felt hot. The room was hot. Her lips were hot. The weight of her on top of her was hot. She was _hot. _

Amy moved her hand from her hips to her face. She cradled Karma's neck gently. She pulled her face into hers once again, but this time kissed much slower, and softer. A sudden ring of Amy's phone made the two pull apart. Karma got up in hesitation, and grabbed her shirt near the top of the bed. The heat between the two seemed to float away.

"It's Mom," Karma said, almost angry.

"Shit…."

Amy answered the phone only to get yelled at to buy milk before her mother got home in an hour.

"I have to go buy milk. I guess I'll see you later?" It hurt Amy to even think about being away from her.

"You're kidding right? Come on I'll drive."


	2. Her Shirt

Karma pulled Amy's hand as they walked inside from the car carrying a carton of milk. It was muggy out and looked like a rainy night later was inevitable. Once reaching the door step Karma let go of Amy's hand, for parental reasons. Amy felt the lack of warmth instantly.

"Lets go straight up stairs." Karma's voice had not an ounce of inflection.

"Movie?"

After the stunt pulled by Karma this morning, Amy didn't know if her suggestion of a movie would actually be followed through or not. Hopefully not.

Once upstairs, they discussed choices of movies, only to put on some TLC show because nothing else could be decided. Karma tired quickly, and leaned her head onto Amy's sitting up shoulder. Amy took the weight placed upon her as something to cherish, something of value. It was only a half hour before Karma lifted her head back up and turned to face Amy.

"Amy, I have an idea."

"Whats up?" Amy's innocent tone made Karma feel safe. Karma sat up straight to directly face her. She brought her hands into Amy's and focused on her heartbeat before speaking again.

"About this morning."

"Um, yeah, you kinda shocked me…"

"I hope not _toooooo_ much." Suddenly Karma's tone was sensual. Amy didn't even have to think before pulling Karma over, and on top of her own body.

Karma didn't make a noise,_ at first. _Amy brought her hands up to her shoulders, and slowly slid them down to her waist. Karma only reacted by biting down on her bottom lip, and action that Amy was not going to let go unpunished. Amy pulled down on her waist bringing her lips a fraction of an inch from her own. They both paused, no movement, no breath. Karma then smoothy brushed her tongue over her top lip ever so slightly. Amy didn't even hesitate to connect her mouth to the action taking place. Karma let out a tiny gasp of pleasure. The two of them brought their bodies closer until there was no room for air left.

Karma lifted her body back up, but their lips did not disconnect. Instead Amy followed her up. Karma pressed her hands around Amy's back then reached to hold the back of her neck. Amy's hands lingered all over Karma as she gently lowered her back down to the bed. Amy's touch alone made Karma let out a small subtle moan. Karma pulled out of the kiss simply due to lack of air. Amy grunted in dissatisfaction.

"What, you don't want me to breathe?"

"Nope," Amy chuckled around the word.

Karma began to slowly lift off Amy's shirt as she was laying down. She made sure to stop and look at all the details of Amy's torso. Amy complied by lifting her arms up. She let Karma take control.

Karma rested her hands on Amy's stomach, slowly moving her fingers in different patterns. Just her presence had Amy feeling a warmth in between her thighs. Karma must have sensed it because it wasn't long before she placed a leg in between Amy's two. Amy desperately wanted friction.

"Karm, please."

Karma didn't return words, but rather actions. She sent kisses down the nape of her neck. Then her chest, pausing at her bra and deciding whether or not to take it off. She left it on for the sake of time, while sending kisses down Amy's mid section. When it came to her waistband, she went up for a soft, slow kiss with Amy's lips while fumbling around at the button on her jeans. Amy stopped her though, and Karma shot up faster then Amy thought to be possible.

"What? It was too much. I'm so sorry I didn't know. I wasn't thinking about what was going on. You are just so _perfect _and all I was thinking about was you and just oh Amy I am so sorry."

Amy let out a small giggle, before following with a close to full laugh.

"You think I want you to stop? All I wanted was to take your shirt off too."

Either of them moved. Both of them broke out into a laugh, and soon Karma was back laying next to Amy. Karma brought her hands up to Amy's face and traced the outlines of her features. Amy thought about how real this felt. How great it felt. How unquestioning she felt, finally. She wanted her and only her. Amy's thought of Karma's whole being was interrupted a few seconds later.

"Well, aren't you going to take my shirt off?"


	3. Our Lace

_**Hey guys! Decided to try it from Amy's point of view, still a continuation. Thanks for all of the support. Don't worry, the story will for sure keep going. Check back for chapter four by 5/1/14**_

**AMY'S POINT OF VIEW**

Her shirt felt oddly heavy. It still came off with ease.

I balled it into her hand, then tossed it across the room.

The air around us seemed really thin, as if we could break through to each other with more ease then normal. It felt light too. The space between us that often felt like a brick wall seemed like tissue paper now. The light that brighten the room was so sharp. So piercing, that I felt as if I could only look at her with the help of sunglasses. Nothing shinned as much as her smile in that moment when she looked at my lips.

I bit my own lip in retaliation for her previous stunt of thinking I would refuse her of anything. She couldn't help but get back on top of me. Not that I was sick of the position, but I found myself looking for some control of my own.

I flipped Karma over, ending with myself straddling her. I took a moment to look at the perfect lines her teeth made in junction with her soft lips before leaning in for a slow, crawling kiss. It only created more sexual tension then it intended to release. She pulled away and sent her hands right back to their pervious actions on my waistband. It gave me shivers.

I locked my eyes onto her lace bra. Seeing the peeks of flesh it allowed only made me feel like I had to plea for more. During this reflection time, Karma had my pants all the way to my ankles. She slowly brought her hands from my knees up to the crooks in my thighs. I closed my eyes shut so tightly they would have to have been pried open with a pair of pliers, or _her voice. _

"Don't make me ask too much again."

I opened my eyes to see her pouting in between my legs, and honestly the image was in fact too much.

I moved my hands stealthy to her own, and while she looked puzzled for a moment, she quickly understood my intentions. I pulled her hands over the lace ruffle on my bra. Not too long after she had her left hand underneath me unclasping it. She took her time doing what she wanted to at my chest.

I decided I desired the skin to skin contact she was getting. Unclasping her bra shocked her a little because she was so busy herself. This reaction dazed me. She wanted me in this moment, and whether she wanted me tomorrow or next week, I wasn't going to let any negative thoughts ruin this Sunday afternoon. The sun was going down and it only made her look brighter.

She was antsy. She placed her hands back on the high of my thigh, and quickly moved to the area that so desperately needed friction. She rubbed close to the tempo of my own heartbeat and I knew it wouldn't be long before I completely unhinged. Her eyes connected with mine and I seared the image to the inside of my eyelids so I could see it every time I was tired, it was too bright, or even blinked I would only be reminded of this day. She pulled my underwear down to my ankles to join my pants.

As she brought her face forward to the fork in my torso, I pulled her face forward to connect with my lips again, merely because I couldn't contain myself. She moved her tongue through my mouth, going just the right amount of deep, almost to say _"Here's a pre-show."_

When she disconnected the bond we had created, I felt empty. When she placed her hands back down to my thighs I felt full again. She lowered her body even more and placed her chin onto the bed spread in between my legs. I was loosing myself…..

Her head moved only a fraction of an inch before the rough sound of the door knob turning pierced my ears.


End file.
